


Tenebris Fabula

by Darkberry (BerryBoy)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/Darkberry
Summary: Los tenebris fabula son monstruos que inspiraron las más oscuras fábulas alrededor del mundo.  Los venandi fabula son los que inspiraron las historias más hermosas de héroes y princesas.El encuentro entre un antiguo tenebris y un joven venandis hará que el mundo arda.Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.





	1. Tenebris 1

Despertó sintiendo el cuerpo brutalmente entumecido y de inmediato el hedor del lugar asaltó sus sentidos. No podía ver mucho, más que una rendija por debajo de la puerta de donde fuera que estaba. Sus brazos y piernas estaban encadenados y aunque luchó para soltarse, su fuerza no fue suficiente para arrancarlas.

Él tenía la fuerza de diez hombres. Esa era su habilidad como un venandis fabula de sangre pura. Los venandis fabula eran los enemigos naturales de los tenebris fabula, monstruos de origen desconocido que se escondían en los lugares más bajos del planeta.

La razón por la que no podía usar totalmente su fuerza era que había recibido una paliza de parte de los tenebris fabula antes de ser llevado a ese lugar. Además, sospechaba que había sido drogado porque sus sentidos estaban como adormecidos. No podía distinguir nada de lo que hablaban fuera del lugar a pesar de que el ruido era innecesariamente alto.

El olor a suciedad y podredumbre le provocaron arcadas que apenas pudo controlar y era que la sensación de asco que le producían era abrumadora. No recordaba cuando lo habían llevado allí por lo que no sabía realmente dónde se encontraba.

Continuó intentando zafarse de los grilletes que lo encadenaban hasta que su piel comenzó a sangrar, pero ni siquiera lo resbaladizo de la sangre lo ayudó a liberarse. Maldijo ruidosamente y escuchó una risa responder en el exterior. Eso lo hizo rechinar los dientes.

En un momento dado, la puerta de aquel lugar fue abierta y un poco de aire entró, disipando el mal olor lo suficiente para permitirle respirar. Así también pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de celda excavada en la roca viva. Un hombre de apariencia desagradable le echó un vistazo y sonrió con malicia.

Ahora que la puerta estaba abierta, pudo escuchar el ruido de gritos y algarabía, como de una multitud de borrachos gritando. Parecía que discutían o algo, pero eran muchos. Él no podía saber que aquel lugar era una especie de arena mortal para los tenebris fabula. Allí se encontraban y luchaban a muerte la más de las veces contra otros monstruos. Cada uno anhelando subir de rango con una sola batalla.

Tenía que escapar de allí lo más pronto posible si quería salir con vida, pero realmente no veía cómo podría en aquellas circunstancias. Justo en ese momento uno de los tenebris se acercó a su celda para avisarle que tenía visitas.

Se sujetó inconsciente de las cadenas, su cuerpo estaba tenso al sentirse tan indefenso frente a cualquiera que pudiera entrar allí. De pronto, un enorme perro blanco, o eso le pareció, saltó al interior del lugar. Venía con los dientes por fuera y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse encima suyo, clavándose en su hombro con los colmillos desnudos. Gritó de dolor mientras el animal intentaba arrancarle un pedazo.

Se retorció intentando patearlo lejos de sí, pero el animal se mantuvo firme sujetando su hombro mientras gruñía amenazador. Intentó sacárselo varias veces, retorciéndose de dolor mientras las cadenas se agitaban con fuerza.

—Yura, es suficiente. Lo vas a desangrar.

La voz le pareció conocida y cuando el animal finalmente obedeció y soltó su hombro, pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos claros sonreír desde el pasillo exterior.

—Víctor —gruñó en su dirección intentando soltarse de nuevo.

—Veo que me recuerdas, Jean Jacques. Yura también te recuerda, no puede olvidar la cicatriz que le dejaste. No esperaba volver a verte.

—Púdranse —gruñó por lo bajo haciendo que el hombre riera gravemente. El animal frente a él gruñó viciosamente y él le devolvió una mirada llena de odio. Ahora reconocía que no era un animal, sino un tenebris, el que había logrado vencer hacía unas semanas atrás en una pelea.

—Creo que ya vimos lo que queríamos ver. Ahora Yura tendrá un incentivo más para ganar. Vendremos a recogerte al final del día, no te molestes en intentar escapar. Ahora que sé que estás vivo no será posible que ocultes tu rastro.

El animal a sus pies tiró una dentellada que lo alcanzó en el costado y lo hizo gritar de dolor al sentir cómo desgarraba su carne. Luego de eso, lo soltó y se relamió el hocico.

—Jamás podrás ocultar tu olor de Yura ahora.

Lo dejaron solo luego de eso, con el costado y el hombro sangrando, palpitando de dolor. Por el pasillo pudo escuchar la voz del hombre hablando con el vigilante y maldijo quedamente. Estaba muerto ahora que aquel par lo había encontrado.

Víctor Nikiforov era uno de los tenebris más antiguos de los cuales se tenía conocimiento. Provenía de alguna parte de Rusia y representaba unos veintitrés años. Sus ojos eran azules y su piel pálida. Sus cabellos de un gris casi blanco eran largos, recogidos en una coleta baja y cayéndole en un mechón frente al ojo izquierdo. Era bien parecido y su poder era temido por muchos, incluyendo otros tenebris. No se sabía mucho más allá de eso pues Víctor se cuidaba muchísimo de no revelar sus secretos a nadie.

Con él estaba Yuri Plisetsky, un tenebris relativamente joven que representaba unos dieciocho y cuya forma animal era la de una loba blanca. Tenía los cabellos rubios y los ojos verdes, con un rostro bastante femenino. Según los rumores, Yuri había sido recogido por Víctor cuando era un cachorro y desde entonces lo había adoptado como su hijo.

El encuentro con el más joven había sucedido unos seis meses atrás, mientras patrullaba un área bastante alejada de la ciudad en busca de un tenebris de menor rango. Ambos habían chocado por casualidad, obligando al venandis a pelear. Al final, aunque el pequeño tenebris era más fuerte, pudo eludirlo usando un par de tretas que lo confundieron.

No era como si hubiera salido ileso del enfrentamiento, pero el tenebris tampoco lo había hecho y seguramente le guardaba rencor. Su orgullo no le permitiría olvidar lo sucedido.

De alguna forma lo habían capturado durante uno de sus patrullajes. No se había enfrentado a ninguno, por lo que asumía que uno de los tenebris tendría la habilidad para subyugarlo de alguna otra forma que no fuera en una lucha frente a frente. Luego había despertado en ese lugar, encadenado y todo maltrecho.

Sintió un chorro de sangre bajarle por la pierna y el frío de la ropa donde la sangre comenzaba a secarse. No tenía un plan ni sabía si sería posible escapar, y aunque lo hiciera, no creía posible escapar de los dos tenebris en sus condiciones. Mucho menos de uno que era tan antiguo como el mundo. Maldijo nuevamente y renovó sus intentos por soltarse, pero entonces la sangre comenzó a brotar con más rapidez y se sintió mareado. Si no detenían la hemorragia, seguramente no lo encontrarían vivo, sea lo que fuere que estaban haciendo allí, si los tenebris no se apresuraban, lo encontrarían muerto.

Fuera de la celda, por el pasillo, Víctor caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al palco que estaba reservado para él. A su lado, la loba blanca tomó forma humana. Víctor le dio un vistazo y arrugó la cara con disgusto pues tenía la boca y la garganta toda llena de la sangre del venandis. Sacó un pañuelo y se lo arrojó.

—Ten, límpiate el hocico, pareces un animal —el aludido lo rechazó, sus ojos verdes parecían refulgir con una luz maligna mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, limpiando así su boca.

—De qué vale que me limpie si pronto voy a estar bañado en ella —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Desagradable. Pensé que te había enseñado mejor.

—Ya no molestes. Iré por ahí hasta que llegue mi turno entonces —estuvo a punto de alejarse, pero el mayor de los dos le dio un pequeño gruñido de advertencia.

—No irás a ninguna parte, te quedarás aquí conmigo hasta que sea tu turno —el cuerpo del hombre se envolvió en un aura oscura que reflejaba su molestia contra el menor. Yuri gruñó, dando un resoplido de fastidio y continuó siguiéndolo hasta que llegaron al palco. Se dejó caer de mala gana en su asiento como si no le importara nada en el mundo, mucho menos sus próximos encuentros. Víctor sonrió plácidamente, para el temperamento de Yuri, aquella era una actitud sumisa y obediente.

Cada cierto tiempo, los tenebris organizaban luchas de poder en terreno neutral. Era una forma de proteger su existencia, ocultando sus monstruosas formas de los humanos y evitando ser descubiertos por los venandis. De igual forma, ayudaba a mantener la población de tenebris controlada, eliminando a los sujetos más débiles y controlando el número de monstruos en un lugar dado. También era la única forma de subir de rango. Si un tenebris de menor rango eliminaba a uno de mayor rango, la posición y todo lo que le pertenecía al tenebris que había vencido pasaba a ser de su posesión.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Víctor no participaba de esas luchas de poder. En primer lugar, no estaba interesado en ellas, nadie en sus dominios era más fuerte que él. En segundo lugar, no había muchos retadores. Una vez demostraba su monstruoso poder, nadie se atrevía a retarlo. Incluso los venandis se mostraban reacios a una confrontación con él.

Sin embargo, Víctor no usaba su poder o influencia para librar a Yuri de participar, al contrario, fomentaba que el joven tenebris fuera parte de todo aquello, subiendo de rango a la vez que su fuerza. De cierta forma, se sentía orgulloso del pequeño monstruo que personalmente estaba adiestrando.

Algún día Yuri sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrocarlo y así obtendría su posición y sus bienes por derecho. Desde que lo había encontrado, muerto de hambre y débil como un pequeño gatito, había visto en él cualidades poco comunes. La más importante de esas cualidades era la dualidad de su género.

La dualidad de género era una cualidad directamente vinculada a los tenebris de sangre pura. Era casi imposible encontrar a un tenebris joven con esa cualidad porque venía de los tenebris más antiguos sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, allí estaba Yuri y su forma monstruosa de loba lo confirmaba. Por eso Víctor no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Él le había enseñado a Yuri cómo ocultarse para no mostrar su dualidad porque al ser tan joven, si algún tenebris de mayor rango lo descubría lo más seguro era que lo obligara a darle descendencia.

Solo por eso, Yuri le guardaba una lealtad inquebrantable al mayor. Víctor podía haber hecho eso con él, pero en vez de ello, había elegido al mismo Yuri para que fuera su descendencia. Le debía todo, la vida, la posición, su supervivencia. En definitiva, Víctor lo había salvado al acogerlo cuando lo encontró, jamás lo olvidaría.

Para protegerse, Yuri había desarrollado un comportamiento y tendencia extremadamente agresivos a los cuales Víctor daba rienda suelta y apoyaba, siempre y cuando no arruinara su noche. Le gustaba destrozar a sus contrincantes parte por parte, desparramar sus cuerpos sobre la arena y ensangrentarla de una forma espantosa. Era por eso por lo que muy pocos lo retaban. Incluso los de mayor rango evitaban confrontarlo, temiendo que el joven se hubiera vuelto más fuerte sin ellos darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, esa noche el rubio tenía una razón adicional para participar. Había estado buscando al venandis que lo había herido tiempo atrás y al recibir la confidencia de que estaba allí, no lo había pensado dos veces para arrastrar a Víctor a las luchas. Él tenía que ser el ganador absoluto esa noche y tener el privilegio de escoger la recompensa que quisiera. Y obvio que su recompensa sería aquel venandis.

Tenía cuentas que arreglar con él. Quería destrozar su cuerpo poco a poco, castigarlo por su osadía y convertirlo en un montón de piel y huesos sangrantes rogando por su vida. El hecho de que estaba tan cerca de cumplir su deseo lo volvía inestable y más violento. Si algún otro tenebris se enteraba que había sido vencido por un venandis, los problemas no se harían esperar. Y siendo que a Víctor le molestaba ese tipo de problemas, no podía darse el lujo de dejar el incidente atrás. Quería devolverle al venandis la humillación que había sentido.

No tuvo muchos retadores esa noche y a todos los destrozó sin piedad. Cuando terminó, no quedaba rastros de su ropa, tan solo su cuerpo bañado en la sangre de sus oponentes. La sola visión del rubio atemorizaba a muchos en ese momento y su grito de victoria en medio de la masacre era demasiado asqueroso, incluso para Víctor, quien, a pesar de aplaudir su victoria, había terminado cubriéndose la boca con su pañuelo.

Víctor había visto peores cosas en su vida, había hecho peores masacres en sus primeros años mientras subía al poder, cuando apenas eran media docena de tenebris en el mundo. Aquellos tiempos donde nadie tenía idea de que existían y no los cazaban. Ahora sus gustos se habían refinado y su mayor reto era actuar como un humano. Asquearse de aquella escena era el sentimiento correcto.

Yuri regresó al palco cubierto aun en sangre y sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de desaprobación del mayor.

—Eso fue asqueroso, Yura. Te veré en el auto cuando te quites la mugre de encima —murmuró el monstruo de cabellos plateados. Yuri rodó los ojos, pero hizo como le pidió y salió del lugar con la intención de quitarse la sangre en las duchas. Víctor por su parte se levantó para ir a recoger el premio del rubio, el venandis al que tanto parecía odiar.

En su opinión, el venandis pudo haber destruido a Yuri de haberlo querido, pero no lo hizo. Agradecía que no lo hubiera hecho y le daba mucha curiosidad conocerlo.

Volvió a descender a donde estaban las celdas, cosa que le era lo suficientemente desagradable como para tardarse demasiado en ellas. Prefería no contaminarse con el olor y la suciedad del lugar por lo que solo llegó hasta la entrada y habló con uno de los guardias.

—Empaca al venandis que vimos. Límpialo un poco, no quiero que ensucie el auto. Te daré una propina si le curas las mordidas que le hizo Yura. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con eso cuando estemos de regreso.

El vigilante sonrió de forma grotesca y asintió. Él también era un monstruo, pero uno de muy bajo rango que solo servía para vigilar y para lidiar con los humanos. Su única habilidad era poseer un veneno en su aliento que podía dejar inconsciente al más fuerte de todos. Por eso, cuando entró a la jaula lo primero que hizo fue acercarse y soplar su veneno sobre él. Jean luchó por unos minutos hasta perder la consciencia.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba totalmente indefenso le quitó las cadenas y lo arrastró fuera de la jaula. Ya afuera se lo echó al hombro como si fuera un muñeco y lo llevó a las duchas. Allí lo puso en una especie de mesa de piedra y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, cortándola fácilmente con sus garras. Trajo un cubo con agua limpia y se la echó por encima para luego traer otro cubo lleno y comenzar a frotar el cuerpo con jabón antiséptico.

Yuri ya se encontraba en las duchas. En uno de los casilleros tenía ropa limpia pues siempre terminaba perdiendo la que llevaba. Se restregó lo mejor que pudo para quitarse el olor asqueroso de la sangre de monstruo y los pedazos de carne y vísceras. Había sido muy satisfactorio despedazarlos de aquella forma tan vulgar. Nadie se metería con él en buen tiempo.

Cuando terminó salió a tiempo para ver cómo el vigilante restregaba con un paño el cuerpo desnudo del venandis. No le prestó demasiada importancia, aunque era obvio que el vigilante no se había dado cuenta de su presencia cerca de ellos. Todo parecía normal hasta que escuchó los débiles quejidos del venandis.

Notó que el hombre había despertado e intentaba luchar sin tener mucho efecto. Si se hubiera quedado callado y quieto, el vigilante lo habría dejado tranquilo, pero sus gemidos y sus intentos por escapar habían despertado sin querer el lado lujurioso del monstruo que comenzaba poco a poco a tocarlo con lascivia.

De haber sido otro, no le habría importado demasiado, pero siendo que aquel era su premio, le indignaba que cualquiera pudiera ponerle las manos encima antes que él.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —gruñó molesto. El vigilante lo reconoció de inmediato y se detuvo en sus movimientos con algo de temor.

—Solo lo limpiaba, como el señor Nikiforov ordenó.

Yuri asintió tranquilamente, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el monstruo como una peligrosa advertencia. Se acercó con lentitud a donde estaban, con paso seductor y los ojos verdes llenos de malicia. Luego acarició el rostro del vigilante con una afilada y reluciente garra.

—Entonces… sigue las instrucciones… no queremos que te pase nada —el monstruo asintió, su cuerpo temblando por la cercanía. Yuri se giró a ver al humano sobre la mesa de piedra. Sus ojos verdes se aguzaron con rencor y sin pensarlo demasiado le propinó un golpe en la sien que lo dejó inconsciente de nuevo. —Ya no te dará más problemas. Ahora apúrate, esperaré a que termines.

El monstruo ya no volvió a molestar a Jean Jacques, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasarle ahora que Yuri estaba allí.

Cuando terminó de limpiarlo, comenzó a curar sus heridas. El tiempo pasaba y el rubio comenzaba a impacientarse por lo que al ver que se alejaba un poco del hombre quiso saber si ya podía llevárselo. —¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, señor Plisetsky, solo falta empacarlo —con eso se refería a vestirlo y atarlo de forma que no pudiera escapar.

—Bien, esperaré un poco más, pero date prisa.

Yuri recibió el cuerpo como si no pesara nada, echándoselo al hombro de la misma forma que el monstruo, que era mucho más grande que él, lo había hecho. —Ah, casi lo olvido. Víctor te prometió una propina por curarlo, ¿no es así?

El monstruo asintió, pero dio unos pasos atrás al ver la malicia con la que el joven lo miraba. —No tengas miedo… no es mucha propina, solo lo suficiente para que me recuerdes —los colmillos de Yuri se alargaron considerablemente y sus garras se volvieron largas como navajas. El monstruo echó a correr, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el zarpazo. Yuri dio un salto atrás para evitar la sangre sabiendo que Víctor volvería a regañarlo si regresaba manchado en ella. No lo había matado, tan solo le había dejado una sabia advertencia. Nadie jugaba con lo que era suyo.

Al llegar al auto Víctor le dio una mirada divertida al verlo cargando al hombre.

—Al menos no tendré que esperar a que me lo entreguen —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Yuri arrojaba el hombre inconsciente en el asiento trasero como si fuera un saco. —Ponle el cinturón de seguridad, no quiero que me pegue con las piernas cuando despierte. Eso me pondría de mal humor.

Yuri obedeció, colocándole el cinturón de seguridad y luego subió el auto. Víctor notó de inmediato que parecía estar de buen humor. —¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir algo antes de ir a la casa.

—No, prefiero cenar en casa.

—¿Ansioso por abrir tu premio?

—Quiero… escuchar cómo suplica por su vida.

Ambos rieron al unísono y Víctor arrancó el auto, alcanzando de inmediato una velocidad absurda.

Jean despertó cuando llegaron a la mansión donde Víctor y Yuri vivían. No era gigantesca, pero sí en extremo hermosa. La seguridad era algo que utilizaban solo para vigilar los alrededores y las cosas de valor mientras no estaban presentes.

Jean Jacques intentó luchar cuando sintió que comenzaban a quitar el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ya, quédate quieto o podría dejarte caer por el camino —gruñó Yuri, pero Jean solo quería escapar. El monstruo lo tomó de las piernas y lo haló fuera del auto con tal suerte que cayó sobre el camino de piedra suelta con un sonido sordo. —¿Ves? Ya te dejé caer. Qué mal de mi parte.

—Yuri… no juegues con él afuera. Llévalo adentro.

—Sí… sí… en un momento —tomó al hombre y volvió a echárselo al hombro, aunque esta vez Jean pataleaba como podía pues las manos de Yuri sujetaban sus piernas con fuerza.

Lo llevó por un largo pasillo y subiendo unas escaleras hasta una habitación que tenía varios cerrojos y una reja interior.

—Esta será tu nueva habitación, espero me lo agradezcas por el tiempo que vivas que ojalá sea mucho —lo dejó caer sobre una cama que había y lo volteó para desatarlo, notando así que tenía vendas en las muñecas, en los pies, en el hombro y en el costado. También tenía un poco de sangre en la sien, seguramente cuando lo había sacado del auto. Lo desató sin problemas y cuando Jean Jacques intentó alejarse lo tomó de la cabeza con una mano. El hombre sujetó su muñeca, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para hacer que lo soltara.

—Hoy no voy a jugar contigo, pero mañana vendré a visitarte, así que… disfruta tu tiempo de paz mientras dure —tomó una cadena larga que había al lado de la puerta y le puso el grillete en el cuello para luego tirarlo al suelo con molestia. Jean no pudo levantarse para atacarlo, mucho menos pensar en escapar. Aún estaba bajo los efectos del veneno que había recibido del monstruo de menor rango.

Se arrastró como pudo lejos de la puerta y comenzó a observar a su alrededor para ver si existía alguna ruta de escape. Las ventanas estaban protegidas por gruesos barrotes de la misma forma en que la puerta lo estaba. La cama estaba ajustada al piso con tornillos y solo contaba con una almohada. Una mesa a un lado de la cama sostenía una lámpara de noche y una jarra de cristal con agua, seguramente mezclada con algún somnífero. El costado le dolía y seguramente no podría dormir bien en aquella cama por lo que se levantó como pudo y se sentó en la cama, tomando la jarra con agua y bebiendo de ella lo más que pudo antes de devolverla a la mesa. Necesitaba descansar si quería sobrevivir a la pesadilla a la que seguramente Yuri lo iba a someter.

Al día siguiente Jean Jacques despertó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Estuvo alerta de inmediato, aunque su cuerpo dolía horriblemente por las heridas que Yuri le había infligido. Sabía que pronto se infectarían si no las limpiaba como era debido y las trataba. Pensó que Yuri era quien estaba a la puerta, pero se encontró con que era Víctor.

Él conocía de la fama de Víctor, sabía que no tenía siquiera la más mínima oportunidad de escapar de su presencia. Con todo, la falta de malicia en aquellos ojos azules lo confundía sobremanera.

—Jean Jacques Leroy. ¿Eso es correcto? —Jean asintió lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. —¿Cómo se siente?

—De la patada —susurró bajando la mirada. Los ojos de Víctor parecían querer traspasarlo y en esos momentos la droga que había en el agua aún le nublaba un poco la mente. Se sentía vulnerable en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Qué mal, aunque era de esperarse, heriste a Yura en tu último encuentro con él. Eso lo puso de muy mal humor. ¿Qué hacías en aquel lugar? ¿Nos estabas siguiendo? —el tono de Víctor parecía amable, pero él tenía la certeza de que mentirle a la cara en esos momentos era contraproducente.

—No… solo era… una misión de reconocimiento. No me esperaba encontrarlos allí.

—Tenemos negocios muy diversos. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?

—Solo monitoreaba el área. El movimiento de armas… las drogas… solo lo usual. Donde quiera que hay esas cosas están los tenebris y se rumora que hay unos individuos nuevos que son algo peligrosos.

Víctor se movió más al interior de la habitación y observó los alrededores con disgusto. —Pensé que habíamos remodelado esta habitación. Es tan desagradable. Me disculpo por el mal gusto de Yura —volteó a ver a Jean y se fijó en la cadena.

Se acercó a y la tomó como si fuera un objeto sumamente asqueroso. Una neblina negra cubrió el metal y lo desmoronó, incluyendo el collar de metal que tenía en el cuello.

—Vamos, ya le avisaré a Yura de tu nueva habitación. Esta será remodelada para que esté acorde con mis exigencias.

Jean se puso en pie como pudo, sintiendo el dolor de sus heridas, pero incapaz de desobedecer a aquel monstruo que era, en su opinión, mucho más temible que el otro. Iba descalzo y sujetándose de las paredes mientras Víctor caminaba frente a él.

La habitación a la que llegaron estaba bastante cerca, pero a Jean le pareció horriblemente lejos. Al entrar notó que había rejas al igual que la otra, pero se veían notablemente más nuevas. Así mismo, había una cama, con almohadas y sábanas, además de una mesita de noche con su lámpara. Víctor le indicó que se sentara en la cama y se quedara quieto, cosa que hizo con tanta rapidez como su cuerpo se lo permitió.

Con apenas un movimiento la camisa de Jean quedó hecha jirones sobre su espalda, aunque él apenas sintió una leve brisa. Luego, con parsimoniosa precisión, el hombre de cabellos grises comenzó a quitar los vendajes que le habían puesto la noche anterior, incluyendo sus muñecas y sus tobillos.

—Me gusta que todo esté limpio y en buen estado. Eso incluye a los habitantes de mi casa —le explicó sacando un frasco con un ungüento blanco. —Puede que arda un poco en tu piel, pero la ayudará a sanar más rápidamente —Jean quiso retorcerse cuando aquello tocó el lugar donde tenía sus heridas, pero intentó mantenerse tan quieto como pudo, recibiendo un halago del monstruo al terminar el procedimiento. —Buen chico. Te has ganado una recompensa.

Víctor puso el frasco con ungüento sobre la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación, dejándolo encerrado nuevamente. Muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que aquel lugar se veía mucho más seguro que el anterior y si bien, no estaba encadenado eso no hacía mucha diferencia en su situación actual, ahora tenía menos posibilidades de escapar.

Se echó sobre la cama tal como estaba. Las heridas dejaron de arderle y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Despertó de repente cuando Yuri lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó de la cama. Eso lo hizo estremecerse de forma involuntaria por el susto y se sujetó de los brazos del monstruo rubio por instinto para que no terminara estrangulándolo.

—Buenos días, Jean Jacques, veo que Víctor te hizo una visita. No me gusta que toquen mis juguetes.

Comenzó a faltarle el aire y trató de patear al monstruo para que lo soltara, pero fue en vano. El rubio de ojos verdes se echó a reír ante sus intentos.

—Hoy quiero jugar contigo. Quiero saber cuán fuerte puedes gritar —el monstruo dejó caer una mochila sobre la cama y lo arrojó a un lado de esta. Jean comenzó a toser intentando recuperar el aire, pero fue agarrado de los cabellos y su cabeza puesta sobre la cama para que pudiera ver el contenido de la mochila. Había en el interior una serie de pequeñas cuchillas, varias pinzas, clavos y una aguja de metal bastante gruesa entre otros.

Intentó soltarse, pero solo consiguió que Yuri sujetara su cabello con tanta fuerza que pareciera que iba a arrancarle el cuero cabelludo. —No te preocupes, no voy a usar todo esto. Solo tienes que gritar para mí.


	2. Tenebris 2

—Yuri, necesito que investigues algo por mí.

—Viejo, esta noche estoy ocupado.

—Tu juguete no se va a ir. Puedes conservarlo si me consigues la información que necesito.

—¿En verdad? —el susurro de Yuri apenas podía contener su alegría al saber que Víctor le permitiría conservar el venandis. Usualmente, luego de un par de días, el mayor le pedía que se deshiciera de cualquiera que fuera el juguete que tenía. Eso, supuestamente, para evitar que se obsesionara con alguno. Por ser joven, sus emociones a veces corrían descontroladamente y cada vez que encontraba y algo en lo que concentrarse, ponía toda su energía en ello.

—Solo contrólate un poco cuando juegues con él. Anoche apenas pude descansar.

—Sí, lo intentaré.

Yuri subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Jean con una sonrisa. El venandis se encontraba tirado sobre la cama, incapaz de moverse gracias a la forma en que el monstruo lo había atado a la cama. Su cuerpo mostraba pequeñas cortaduras, con una precisión asombrosa que dibujaba un patrón exacto sobre su piel. Jean tembló al tener la consciencia suficiente para notar su presencia en el interior de la habitación.

—Tienes mucha suerte. Tengo tarea esta noche. Pero mañana vendré a jugar contigo sin falta —se estremeció al sentir una caricia sobre la piel cortada y jadeó de dolor y miedo. —Sin embargo, no quiero irme sin antes atenderte como es debido.

Fue a la mesa donde había puesto las cosas que estaban en la mochila y sacó una botella de vodka que llevó a la cama. —Con esto desinfectaré tus heridas antes de irme. ¿No te parece que soy muy amable?

Jean sintió el ardor en la piel como una llama de fuego haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera involuntariamente. Gritó mientras Yuri continuaba vertiendo el alcohol sobre su piel, incapaz de contenerse, las heridas eran demasiadas. Su mundo estaba tan sensible que no podía hacer otra cosa.

El cuerpo se le puso frío y luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el dolor se fue calmando. Solo entonces notó que Yuri se había ido y había desatado sus extremidades. Se arrastró como pudo encima de la cama hasta ver la jarra con agua que el rubio usaba para drogarlo. Se la tomó sin pensarlo demasiado, como si fuera un antídoto para el dolor, que lo era porque lo noquearía en segundos. Era el único alivio que podía conseguir en ese lugar, aunque al día siguiente fuera incapaz de defenderse.

Despertó al día siguiente, con la cabeza en las nubes mientras el rubio lo arrastraba por los cabellos hasta la mesa.

—Come —gruñó el rubio muy cerca de su rostro. Vio sobre la mesa un vaso y un plato con algo que le pareció alguna crema. Tomó la cuchara y probó un bocado. Era obvio que la crema no había sido sazonada. Quiso vomitar en esos momentos y por alguna razón el monstruo enrojeció de la ira. —Maldito desagradecido. Si no te gusta por mí te puedes morir de hambre.

Lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo arrojó al suelo y luego salió del lugar.

Se arrastró hasta la cama y se subió a ella, haciéndose un ovillo. Mucho tiempo después escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Se quedó muy quieto, esperando a ver qué sucedería hasta que escuchó la voz del tenebris más antiguo.

—Lo siento… Yuratchka no sabe cocinar. Es mi culpa por no enseñarle, nunca pensé que necesitaría cuidar de nada.

Se acercó a la mesa y con un dedo tomó un poco de la crema ya fría y la probó. Desde donde estaba Jean no pudo ver su expresión, pero pudo escuchar claramente le jadeo de asco.

—Ni siquiera está bien cocida —una neblina oscura envolvió la comida y la hizo desaparecer.

Sintió, más que ver, que el monstruo se sentaba en la cama, era como si el sonido se desvaneciera a su alrededor, dejando solo silencio. Le ofreció un pedazo de pan y pensó que, si despreciaba al tenebris en su ofrecimiento, sería castigado duramente y su cuerpo no lo aguantaría.

Alcanzó el pan y se lo llevó a la boca, descubriendo así que tenía algo de queso en su interior, casi gimió por aquella pequeña satisfacción que le era permitida.

—Venandis, si sobrevives una semana, puede que tengas oportunidad de escapar. Así que, esfuérzate lo más que puedas. Estaré animándote.

Jean parpadeó, totalmente confundido ante la sonrisa del tenebris. Estaba loco, o simplemente su sarcasmo estaba a otro nivel. No podía decidirse si maldecirlo en su mente o creer su estupidez por lo que se quedó viéndolo con la mirada perdida, mientras lentamente masticaba lo que le acababa de dar.

Yuri regresó en la noche, cuando él comenzaba a sentir una fiebre leve que hacía que todo su cuerpo doliera aun más. De inmediato fue a por su cabello, haciendo que se levantara de la cama. —No te lo mereces, pero compré algo para tu cena, así que cómelo antes de que lo empuje por tu garganta.

Lo tiró una bolsa algo grasosa de comida rápida que casi dejó caer al suelo por la sorpresa. Mientras revisaba lo que había adentro, podía notar que la mirada del tenebris intentaba evitarlo. Era algo demasiado torcido, pero parecía que estuviera avergonzado, esperando a que él dijera si le gustaba la comida o no. Claro que no iba a agradecerle nada, pero supuso que darle un poco de satisfacción a su ego sería un punto a su favor. En el interior había dos hamburguesas con queso y un pequeño pastel de manzana. Además, estaba caliente.

El olor de la comida le hizo agua la boca y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que el tenebris, aunque no sonreía, parecía estar satisfecho. —No pensé que te fuera a gustar tanto la comida chatarra —le dijo burlón.

No respondió a la provocación, sino que continuó comiendo.

—Mañana tengo el día libre, así que vendré a jugar contigo. Espero no tengas problemas para descansar.

Esta vez Jean levantó la cabeza en su dirección, su expresión era agria y el tenebris sonrió con malicia, como esperando una buena pelea verbal.

—Agua.

Eso hizo que el rubio parpadeara confundido por lo extraño de la petición.

—Solo tengo agua drogada para ti —le informó sin mucha emoción. Jean se le quedó viendo, como si con eso le dijera que no tenía importancia. Al cabo de un rato el tenebris se levantó y fue a buscar lo que le había pedido. Mientras tanto, él terminó de comer y se acomodó en el centro de la cama a esperar. El rubio no tardó demasiado, regresando con una jarra y un vaso que le ofreció.

Jean sostuvo el vaso mientras lo llenaba hasta el tope y luego lo bebió todo de golpe. Aquello era suficiente somnífero como para marearlo mientras aun tenía el vaso en la mano. Su cuerpo se relajó y el vaso cayó sobre la cama.

Yuri se acercó al venandis cuando notó que había perdido la consciencia gracias al agua drogada y tomó el vaso. De pronto se le hacía un poco interesante la forma en que actuaba. Él no era un experto en humanos, solo le interesaba manipularlos para que hicieran lo que él quería. Además, contrario a todo lo que pudieran pensar de él, tenía un trabajo como cualquiera, bajo la tutela de Víctor. Tenía su propio grupo de vándalos, la mayoría eran tenebris y así lo prefería puesto que podía deshacerse de quien fuera cuando quisiera. Era más difícil deshacerse de los humanos.

Víctor se rodeaba de humanos en su mayoría. Su afán por parecerse a ellos, por copiar sus costumbres y por querer pasar por uno iba hasta ese punto. Y Yuri no podía entenderlo. Sin embargo, aquel venandis le comenzaba a dar un poco de curiosidad.

Dejó la puerta asegurada y bajó al primer piso de la casa. En el estudio Víctor estaba mirando la televisión de forma distraída mientras tomaba un poco de vino. Al verlo lo llamó con aparente emoción.

—¡Yuri! ¿Has conseguido alguna información para mí?

—No he logrado descubrir a nadie, pero hay indicios de que estamos siendo investigados por otros tenebris.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Sé que no es suficiente, pero he buscado por toda la maldita ciudad y no hay rastro —se quejó. Estaba cansado de recorrer la ciudad mientras tenía un juguete esperándolo.

—Eso solo significa que debes esforzarte más. Puede que ellos estén evadiéndote —eso pudo con la poca paciencia de Yuri.

—¿Realmente le crees al venandis? Pudo estar mintiendo para salvar su pellejo —exclamó subiendo el tono, cosa que hizo que Víctor le diera una mirada fría y seria. Eso fue suficiente para que Yuri bajara la cabeza. —Lo siento. Me esforzaré más.

—Así me gusta. Por cierto, ¿piensas hacerle desayuno al venandis? Probé la crema que le llevaste y estaba horrorosa.

—¡Vete al diablo! ¡Si quieres que coma algo, llévaselo tú!

—Puedo enseñarte.

—¡No me interesa!

Con eso el rubio desapareció de la presencia del tenebris más antiguo dejándolo con una media sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Jean no supo cuándo se quedó dormido, solo supo que despertó cuando alguien comenzó a moverlo con insistencia. Se sobresaltó y trató de alejarse, gimiendo de dolor. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, como el de un dragón.

—Buenos días, Jean Jaques —la suave voz de Víctor lo saludó desde muy cerca. Por alguna razón que no podía explicarse, sus nervios se calmaron haciendo que el antiguo tenebris curvara los labios suavemente a modo de aprobación. —Yuri me pidió que te trajera el desayuno.

¿Yuri se lo había pedido? Eso era imposible. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el monstruo procedió a explicar. —Bueno… no fueron sus palabras exactas, pero era algo parecido así que, traje el desayuno.

El momento era uno extraño que lo tenía tenso. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Yuri fuera a aparecer para comenzar a torturarlo, como le había dicho. Pero el desayuno pasó y Víctor lo dejó y el tenebris rubio no apareció.

No fue hasta entrada la noche que volvió a verlo, y cuando lo hizo supo que venía de un humor totalmente negro. Lo primero que hizo fue agarrarlo por el cuello y arrojarlo contra el borde de la mesa, lastimándole así la herida que tenía en el costado y que ya estaba infectada.

Dio un corto grito y cayó al suelo sin ofrecer resistencia. El rubio lo levantó por un brazo y lo arrojó contra la pared, haciendo que se dislocara el hombro. Jamás había gritado de aquella forma y al parecer, eso satisfizo al tenebris por un momento, el suficiente para arrojarlo a la cama y poner una rodilla sobre su pecho.

—Sabes… hay alguien buscándote. Solo quería saber si era un amigo tuyo, así sabré qué hacer con su cuerpo cuando lo destroce.

Yuri sacó su celular y buscó en su galería de fotos para mostrarle la imagen de un chico de cabello negro rapado a los lados y largo arriba, muy parecido a su propio corte. Era un chico de mirada seria y vestía ropa de motociclista. —Está persona parece que te está buscando. ¿Quién es?

Palideció al reconocer al sujeto de la foto. Aquel no era otro que su amigo del alma, Otabek. El moreno sabía que él era un vivendi, sabía acerca de los tenebris y sabía lo peligroso que podía ser su trabajo. Siempre le había jurado que se mantendría al margen de todo eso, porque Otabek no era un vivendi, sino un simple humano, pero a veces el moreno decidía arriesgarse para obtener noticias suyas.

—¡Habla! —rugió en su cara, pero Jean no podía pensar siquiera en vender a su amigo.

—Él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. No lo involucres.

—Haré lo que se me pegue la gana y en estos momentos, lo que quiero es que hables.

Nuevamente silencio y la respiración forzada de Jean bajo la rodilla de Yuri.

—Bien… si no vas a hablar, entonces… me aseguraré de que guardes silencio.

Quitó la rodilla de su pecho y buscó entre las cosas que había traído consigo esa noche. Luego sacó un hilo negro algo burdo y una aguja bastante gruesa que enhebró. —Esto servirá.

Lo ató fuertemente con las manos a la espalda y ató sus pies. Luego lo puso sobre la cama y pellizcó sus labios. —Esto te enseñará a hablar cuando te lo pida.

La primera puntada lo hizo estremecer y gritar roncamente. Yuri lo sujetó con un brazo bajo la quijada cuando intentó voltear la cara. El rubio tuvo especial cuidado de no apresurarse, alargando la tortura. Hubo momentos en los que sintió que su mente rodaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza, como una bomba de agua a la que han empujado mientras flota en un cubo. La peor parte fue cuando el rubio se aseguró de traspasar la punta de su lengua, para coserla cerca de sus labios de modo que no pudiera hablar ni siquiera con su garganta.

Al terminar su rostro parecía algo grotesco con la enorme sutura. El rubio no lo desató y lo dejó allí, tal como estaba, incapaz de tocarse siquiera mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, limpiando la sangre que comenzaba a secarse sobre su piel. El cuerpo le temblaba de a ratos por la impresión y su hombro dolía tanto en aquella posición. La fiebre de las heridas infectadas se apoderó finalmente de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar como si estuviera a un grado bajo cero.

En esos momentos ya no tenía conocimiento ni de la hora ni del día ni del lugar donde se encontraba. Solo sabía que su cuerpo todo dolía como una gran herida abierta y enconada. No sabía si estaba dormido o despierto porque el dolor lo asediaba en todo momento y comenzó a alucinar. Le pareció que Otabek estaba allí con él, sentado al lado suyo en la cama, hablándole.

—No te preocupes, JJ. Voy a encontrarte y a traerte de vuelta, te lo prometo —se echó a reír y en su delirio, pudo hablarle a pesar de tener la boca cosida.

—Las promesas son para romperse. No quiero que vengas a buscarme. Ve a casa y dile a mi familia que estoy bien.

—¿Eres estúpido? Estás muerto —no pudo evitar sonreír en su mente. Otabek tenía razón, ya estaba muerto. Si el tenebris no lo mataba, la infección lo haría.

Despertó mientras era movido en la cama. Desataron sus piernas y sus brazos, colocándolo boca arriba. Luego gimió al sentir que alguien tiraba del cordón con que el rubio le había cosido la boca. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero todo se veía borroso por lo que no tardaba en cerrarlos de nuevo solo para sentir nuevamente aquellos tirones en sus labios.

—Ota… bek —gimió por lo bajo, con tan mala suerte, que el tenebris de ojos verdes lo escuchó. Yuri se acercó a su boca mientras él repetía el nombre, escuchando atentamente y grabándose el nombre con una sonrisa siniestra.

Cuando estuvo seguro de lo que había escuchado, sacó un frasco de un líquido rojizo que vertió en la boca del venandis, obligándolo a beber. Jean tosió débilmente, recuperando la consciencia para su mala suerte. Lo que fuera que había en el frasco lo hacía sentir mínimamente mejor y como en las nubes.

—Buenos días, venandis. ¿Vas a contarme acerca de tu amigo? —más silencio. Ni siquiera cuando Yuri hundió sus dedos en el hombro hinchado haciéndolo gruñir fieramente por el dolor logró que dijera el nombre de su amigo. —De acuerdo. Eres muy terco. Pero sabes, anoche después de nuestro pequeño juego, regresé a las calles para seguir a tu amigo. ¿Otabek, cierto?

Jean sintió como si su alma se desmoronara tras un fuerte golpe y jadeó quebrantado.

—Hace un par de días que te anda buscando y casi estuve tentado a ayudarlo en su búsqueda. No parece un venandis o tal vez es uno muy débil.

—No… él… no…

—¿No lo es? Entonces es un simple humano. Es una pena, es muy guapo, aunque parece un poco aburrido.

—No… te metas…

—¿No quieres que me meta con él? Eres tan valiente, todo un venandis. Pero yo me aburro jugando contigo. No hace más que gritar y gemir. A este paso podría despedazar a tu amigo y solo llorarías como un chiquillo.

Jean se sentó con lentitud en la cama. El tenebris tenía razón. Había permitido que hicieran con él como querían, sin luchar, sin hacer nada, solo permitiendo ser torturado.

—No… te metas… con él.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Como si pudieras. Podría despedazarlo lentamente frente a ti y no podrías hacer absolutamente nada —lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle un sollozo de sorpresa.

Algo muy en el fondo de Jean Jaques se estremeció con esa fuerza sobrehumana que lo caracterizaba. Una ira justiciera que no admitía debilidad. Se puso en pie de forma repentina, lanzándose sobre el tenebris y atrapándolo contra la pared.

—Si tocas… a Otabek, juro que te mataré —gruñó con fiereza mientras Yuri intentaba quitárselo de encima. Su sorpresa había sido mayúscula pues no se esperaba que el venandis conservara tanta fuerza a esas alturas. Yuri gruñó como si estuviera poseído, pero el agarre del venandis no disminuyó. Eso lo airaba más, haciéndolo rugir como un animal salvaje mientras intentaba librarse del sorpresivo ataque. Esa fuerza era la que lo había vencido la primera vez que enfrentara al venandis. ¿Cómo podía quedarle tanta?

Sin embargo, cuando parecía que Yuri tomaría la ventaja, Jean fue levantado de encima suyo como si no pesara nada. Víctor lo tenía sujeto por la nuca como si fuera un muñeco y Jean perdió la habilidad de moverse. Los ojos del hombre brillaban de forma mortal e inhumana.

—Yuri… te dije que resolvieras este asunto, pero debí saber que no lo harías, no eres bueno obedeciendo. Eso significa que necesitas un castigo.

—¡Qué demonios!

—Parece que estás llegando a la edad rebelde. Tendré que llevarme tu juguete hasta que aprendas a controlarte. Es intolerable que a estas horas de la noche estés haciendo tanto escándalo en la casa.

—¡Víctor! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡No puedes llevártelo! —Yuri cometió el error de intentar atacar a Víctor en esos momentos. El golpe que recibió en el estómago lo lanzó hasta el lado opuesto de la habitación y lo hizo escupir sangre. Jean se quedó muy quieto al ver aquello y Víctor sonrió satisfecho.

—Bien. ¿Tengo que llevarte por el cuello o puedes caminar tú solo? —Jean le indicó que podía caminar y Víctor salió de aquel lugar seguido por el moreno que renqueaba dolorosamente. —Si tan solo Yuri fuera igual de obediente que tú.

El cumplido hizo que a Jean le hirviera la sangre. La fuerza que había recuperado no era suficiente para lidiar con aquel monstruo. Cuando comenzaban a alejarse de la habitación escuchó un gruñido procedente de la misma y giró justo a tiempo para ver a un Yuri de apariencia espantosa salir y echársele encima. Venía con las fauces abiertas, listo para desgarrar su cuerpo. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, pero no sucedió nada. Levantó la vista al escuchar una especie de chillido doloroso y vio que Víctor tenía a Yuri sujeto por el cuello.

—¿Piensas retarme? Todavía eres un pequeño cachorro, Yuri. No tienes lo que se necesita para ganarme. Ahora… vas a obedecer, te guste o no.

Víctor apretó el cuello de la monstruosa bestia hasta que Yuri regresó a su forma humana. Sus dientes rechinaban mientras sus pies se agitaban en el aire, pero Víctor no lo soltó, ni siquiera cuando sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y la saliva comenzó a gotear de su boca.

Jean, que había estado observando, miró a un lado y por alguna razón, se sintió impotente. Su reacción le causó cierta curiosidad al monstruo de ojos azules. Era algo propio de los venandis, no podían evitar querer salvar a quien estuviera en problemas, aunque fuera un monstruo. Los venandis con más años de experiencia podían suprimir esa urgencia, pero los jóvenes no podían luchar contra ello y Jean era un ejemplo vivo. Necesitaba aprender más.

—¿Quieres que lo suelte? ¿Realmente quieres que perdone a este pequeño y cruel monstruo? —Jean apretó los puños, temiendo decir algo que agravara la situación. —Lo soltaré si me dices quiénes son los monstruos que estabas siguiendo esa noche.

Jean jadeó, no sabía si realmente podía darle esa información a aquel monstruo, pero en esos momentos la información era lo único que tenía para negociar con Víctor. Asintió quedamente.

De inmediato dejó caer al pequeño tenebris al suelo y este comenzó a toser para recuperar el aire.

—Eres muy joven aún, pero no me voy a quejar. Vamos, antes de que Yuri piense que puede volver a atacarme.

Víctor lo llevó a otra habitación, igual de resguardada, pero un poco más cómoda. En ella había un pequeño comedor y Víctor haló la silla para sentarse, invitando a Jean a sentarse en la otra. Obedeció la orden con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía, aunque sentía que iba perdiendo los ánimos por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho al luchar contra Yuri.

—Entonces… ¿tienes algún nombre para mí? —siempre la pequeña sonrisa y el rostro sereno que hicieron que Jean se tranquilizara un poco.

—Katsuki… —susurró.

—¿Solo eso? —Jean asintió. Era lo único que conocía, aunque había otro detalle.

—Es de ascendencia japonesa, es todo lo que sé.

—Así que es un Yokai. Interesante. Gracias por la información. Aquí está tu recompensa —Víctor puso una llave de color dorado sobre la mesa y la empujó hasta que estuvo al alcance de Jean.

—¿Qué es?

—La llave de la reja, claro está. Estas rejas fueron hechas para mantener a Yuri afuera así que úsala sabiamente. No digo que dejarás de ser de su propiedad, yo no podría quitarle a Yuri lo que ganó justamente. Cuando termine su castigo dejaré que venga a buscarte. Lo único que podría salvarte es que me seas de alguna utilidad. Así que tienes tres días para meditarlo.

Jean asintió para dar su entendimiento y Víctor lo dejó solo en la habitación. Por unos instantes se preguntó cómo era posible que el monstruo que era Yuri pudiera sobrevivir a lo que Víctor le había hecho, pero la seguridad en las palabras del hombre al decirle que el rubio regresaría por él no daban lugar a duda de que estaría bien.

Afuera de la habitación Víctor cerró la puerta con un elegante gesto y regresó por el pasillo hasta donde había ocurrido el encuentro con Yuri tan solo para descubrir que el pequeño tenebris ya no estaba por ninguna parte.


	3. Tenebris 3

Víctor dio un largo suspiro cansado al confirmar que su pequeño monstruo no estaba por ninguna parte. Al entrar a la habitación que le había servido de jaula al venandis para inspeccionarla pudo constatar que era todo un desastre. Yuri era demasiado destructivo. Tendría que llamar al equipo de limpieza y remodelación nuevamente, además de que tendría que sacar tiempo para hablar con Yuri.

El rubio, por su parte, apenas estuvo fuera de la vista de Víctor, se había levantado dando tumbos para escapar al exterior de la mansión. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber perdido el control frente a su mentor, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, especialmente cuando sabía que todavía no le llegaba ni a los tobillos.

Aun dando tumbos logró transformarse, logrando correr un poco más aprisa hasta los terrenos aledaños a la mansión. El lugar estaba rodeado de una densa vegetación, pero había una especie de monte desde el cual podía observar la casa y la ciudad a la vez. Una vez allí, contrario a lo que cualquier pudiera pensar, en vez de desatar su furia, se sentó con la enorme cabeza agachada.

Le era tan fácil perder el control que no entendía cómo era que Víctor podía mantenerse firme con tanta gracia. Lo consideraba algo vergonzoso, pues era el único que tenía el título de aprendiz del tenebris mayor.

En realidad, no odiaba al venandis, al menos no genuinamente. De haberlo odiado lo habría hecho pedazos desde el primer encuentro. Jean Jacques era solo un juguete más para él y sus juguetes siempre terminaban rotos en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, el venandis ya había logrado sobrevivir todos esos días, casi una semana y eso era toda una hazaña. Con todo, no valía la pena haber atacado a Víctor por su causa.

Era mejor pasar la noche fuera de la casa, aclararse la cabeza y pensar con más sensatez. Eso haría feliz a Víctor más que armar una pataleta porque le había quitado su juguete. Realmente quería ser fuerte, como el tenebris le había enseñado. Pero en el fondo sabía que ser fuerte solo lo llevaba por un único camino… tarde o temprano se enfrentaría a Víctor.

Sabía que los monstruos no debían sentir gratitud, pero él la sentía. Tal vez su propia sangre no era tan pura y antigua como la del monstruo de ojos azules porque no había ninguna explicación para sus sentimientos.

Dio un resoplido molesto y cerró los ojos. Dormiría esa noche fuera de la mansión y al día siguiente intentaría hacer contacto con el amigo de Jean Jacques y ver si podía divertirse un poco con él. Tal vez si lo seducía y hacía que se olvidara de buscar a ese supuesto amigo, eso podía convertirse en una nueva forma de torturar al venandis. Además, era un experimento que Víctor aprobaría, estudiar la lealtad humana. Pensando en eso pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo y dormir.

Era todavía de madrugada cuando finalmente regresó a la mansión y para su sorpresa, Víctor lo esperaba sentado a la mesa del comedor. Su temperamento era tranquilo, como si Yuri no lo hubiera enfrentado el día anterior. El rubio bajó la cabeza un poco al verlo.

—Buen día, jovencito. ¿Ya te aseaste? —le preguntó con amabilidad y una pequeña sonrisa. Era obvio que Víctor se preparaba para desayunar pronto.

—Puedes comenzar sin mí, tardaré un poco —susurró.

—Prefiero que desayunemos juntos, no me gusta comer solo —dio un corto bufido y asintió.

—Trataré de darme prisa —le aseguró, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Víctor lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Yuri… ¿por qué no invitas a Jean Jacques a desayunar?

—Sabes que él no confiaría en mí, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

—Solo pregúntale amablemente. Es… un experimento.

Yuri asintió, no muy emocionado y continuó hacia su cuarto. Se bañó tan rápido como pudo y se puso presentable. Luego dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación donde sabía que Víctor había dejado a Jean Jacques.

Ya el monstruo de ojos claros lo había hecho antes con él, poner sus juguetes ahí en esa habitación especial donde él no podía entrar. Gruñó por lo bajo, pero se controló. Víctor había dicho que era un experimento, sin embargo, no le había dicho si era con Jean Jacques o con él. Sabía que era capaz de estarlo probando incluso en eso.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la reja. La habitación estaba a oscuras, aunque eso era lo de menos, él podía ver hasta en la total oscuridad.

—Jean Jacques. Víctor quiere que bajes a desayunar con nosotros —esperó por un largo rato la respuesta y pensó que el venandis estaba dormido por lo que volvió a llamar. —¿Jean Jacques?

Podía ver que estaba vuelto un ovillo en la cama, pero era imposible entrar. —¡Jean! —llamó con un poco más de fuerza y finalmente el bulto en el mueble se movió.

—¿Qué quieres? —escuchó la voz ronca desde abajo de las sábanas.

—Maldi- —recordó que Víctor le había pedido que fuera amable por lo que se aclaró la garganta —Víctor quiere que bajes a desayunar con nosotros.

—No podría, aunque quisiera —Yuri le dio vueltas a la respuesta. No se estaba negando, ¿entonces…?

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó finalmente. La voz que le respondió le pareció de pronto débil y temblorosa.

—Sí…

—Le daré tu razón a Víctor.

Cerró la puerta y bajó al comedor donde le comunicó a Víctor lo que sucedía.

—¿Crees que sobreviva hasta después del desayuno? —preguntó el tenebris mayor con una expresión que simulaba preocupación, pero Yuri sabía perfectamente que solo actuaba, intentando parecer más humano. Se encogió de hombros.

—Podía hablar sin quejarse. ¿Vas a curarlo? Yo lo haría, pero estoy castigado. Además, tengo un pendiente.

—Lo haré. No me gusta saber que hay alguien enfermo en la mansión.

Desayunaron en relativa calma, sin prisas, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos y cuando terminaron Víctor anunció que iría a visitar a Jean. Yuri no pudo resistir la tentación. Sabía la forma en que Víctor curaba, por así decirlo, a los demás. Era algo digno de ver.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —había algo de inocencia en el tono con el que Yuri preguntaba. Era como si nuevamente fuera un chiquillo maravillado por las cosas que el tenebris mayor hacía.

—¿Y tu pendiente?

—Puede… esperar un poco —admitió luego de un rato y bajo la solemne mirada azul.

—No me gusta que me molesten mientras trabajo —el monstruo continuó su camino ignorando por completo la petición del rubio.

—Prometo no interferir.

—Si escucho una sola respiración tuya juro que reventaré su corazón —Yuri se apresuró a seguirlo, tomando aquello como un sí.

Al llegar, Víctor sacó la copia de la llave de la habitación para abrir la reja y luego encendió la luz de esta. Con una mano le indicó a Yuri que podía sentarse a la mesa para observarlo. Sabía exactamente por qué Yuri quería ver lo que haría con el héroe. Él poseía una habilidad que lo mismo podía usarla en él o en otros, pero la usaba muy pocas veces. Era la habilidad de regenerar lo que devoraba.

Funcionaba perfectamente en los monstruos, pues el dolor era algo que aprendían desde que comenzaban a existir. Pero los humanos no lo resistían y dudaba que aquel venandis pudiera. Era preferible hacerlo en el transcurso de varios días, pero eso lo haría enloquecer. Víctor no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar así que tendría que hacerlo en un par de horas y para eso necesitaría separar la mente del humano de su cuerpo para que no sintiera nada.

Se sentó en la cama, al lado del venandis aovillado, acariciando con suavidad su cabello. La fiebre se había apoderado de su cuerpo y temblaba bruscamente, signo de infección.

—Jean Jacques, quiero que tomes esto, no dejes nada —le ofreció un líquido amarillo en un frasco de tamaño mediano, aunque al notar que el humano no podía realmente moverse, lo tomó con cuidado hasta levantarlo y ponerlo sobre su pecho. —¿Puedes beberlo? —acercó el frasco a los labios del joven y lo inclinó, dejando que Jean sorbiera a su paso.

El moreno dejó de sentir su cuerpo con rapidez, como si flotara en una nube de tranquilidad. Eso hizo que gimiera de alivio y Víctor sonrió sabiendo que la droga había hecho efecto. Adormecería todos los sentidos del humano, aunque tal vez se mantendría consciente. Por eso sacó un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y le vendó los ojos, así no podría ver ni recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Luego lo acostó sobre la cama, quitando las sábanas a un lado y deshaciendo la ropa de Jean con sus garras. Este no se quejó de nada, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Los colmillos de Víctor crecieron filosos como navajas y sus garras se extendieron. Sus cabellos se alargaron con tanta rapidez que parecieron serpientes y su cuerpo se tornó extrañamente delgado. Un par de alas brotó de su espalda y se extendieron a ambos lados, aleteando en anticipación de lo que haría.

Yuri observó fascinado cómo el cuerpo de Víctor tomaba su forma original de tenebris, elegante y siniestro a la vez. Los ojos azules y redondos lo miraron por un instante y luego, sin previo aviso, mordió los labios de Jean, arrancándolos limpiamente de su rostro.

El joven ni siquiera se estremeció mientras Víctor masticaba la carne y la tragaba. Luego, con suma delicadeza, comenzó a lamer el rostro ahora deforme. Ante los ojos de Yuri la carne burbujeó por unos segundos antes de crecer y acomodarse para volver a formar los labios. Ahora la boca de Jean no tenía marca alguna que sugiriera que el rubio la había cosido. Solo era piel tersa y suave, libre de la infección.

El tenebris de ojos azules se inclinó nuevamente, esta vez mordiendo la piel de su mejilla, dejando el hueso de la mandíbula al descubierto mientras la sangre bajaba lentamente por el cuello de Jean. A veces Víctor se detenía para lamer la sangre que chorreaba y ronroneaba al hacerlo. Un ronroneo de placer que habría erizado la piel de cualquiera ante tal acto de canibalismo.

Continuó con su sangrienta resolución, esta vez levantando uno de los brazos del venandis y arrancándole la piel como si se tratara de un pedazo de deliciosa carne asada. El olor metálico de la sangre comenzó a llenar la pequeña habitación, incitando los sentidos del tenebris menor, quien se mantenía al borde del asiento, por así decirlo, observando todo el proceso. Su boca comenzaba a hacerse agua, pero cada vez que veía la mirada de reojo de Víctor, advirtiéndole que aquella era su presa, no podía más que retroceder mentalmente de la escena y volver a sus sentidos.

El sangriento proceso no se detuvo. En un momento dado, Víctor recostó al venandis con cuidado sobre la cama, buscando la herida que Yuri le había hecho en el costado. Por unos instantes la miró con repulsión. Aquella carne ya estaba podrida, olía mal y si lo movía demasiado, botaba un pus amarillento que en nada atraía los sentidos del tenebris. En esos momentos volteó a ver a su adoptado vástago.

—Pude haber arreglado esto el primer día que llegó. ¿Crees que me gusta este tipo de carne? Si está demasiado dañada no podré arreglarla. ¿Entiendes? La próxima vez, recuérdalo.

Yuri asintió, sintiéndose nuevamente regañado mientras que Víctor estudiaba la forma menos desagradable de arreglar aquello. Al final, apretó los dientes como preparándose y luego arrancó un pedazo tras otro, sin detenerse. Esta vez no fue tan solo piel y carne, sino algunos órganos que ya habían comenzado a contaminarse mostrando un color verdoso y algo de espuma. Trabajó lo más rápido que pudo para reponer primero los órganos.

Los acarició suavemente, asegurándose de que no había dejado ninguna parte sin regenerar. El color de estos había vuelto a ser sonrosado casi rojo. Aprovechando que había entrado en la cavidad abdominal desde le costado, revisó el resto de los órganos, lamiéndolos delicadamente. Quitó todo rastro de espuma y color verdoso de los mismos para luego trabajar en los músculos. Lo último fue trabajar en la piel.

Por un momento, cuando se enderezó, se llevó una mano a la boca como si fuera a devolver. Realmente odiaba el pus y la gangrena, dejaban un sabor asqueroso en su boca.

—Cubo, rápido —le pidió al rubio y este se apresuró, llegando apenas a tiempo para que Víctor comenzara a regurgitar toda aquella carne podrida. El olor era asqueroso y decidió pausar un poco mientras el tenebris menor se encargaba de deshacerse de todo aquello.

Aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a la herida que tenía en el hombro y dio un largo suspiro. Estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Era un milagro si no perdía el brazo.

Se inclinó un poco más y le quitó la venda para verlo de cerca a los ojos. El venandis tenía unos ojos de un azul grisáceo muy agradables, aunque en esos momentos los notaba perdidos. Eso era una buena señal, significaba que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la droga que le había dado y que no sentiría nada. Acarició la piel de las mejillas con suavidad, usando sus garras y deleitándose en la perfección de la nueva piel. Luego acarició las cejas y dio gracias que esa parte de su rostro había estado intacto. La consistencia de los ojos y los vellos de las cejas seguramente le habrían provocado una indigestión.

—Jean Jacques… a pesar de todo, no estás tan mal que digamos —susurró. Para su sorpresa, el venandis trató de moverse al escucharlo, como si quisiera acercarse a donde se escuchaba la voz. Le acarició los cabellos y volvió a hablarle, —¿te gusta eso? —ronroneó. La respuesta fue un débil movimiento de los ojos bajo los párpados cerrados y un suave gemido. Eso complació a Víctor más que cualquier agradecimiento que el venandis pudiera darle.

El venandis confiaba en él, incluso de forma inconsciente. Tal vez lo hacía porque aun era inexperto, pero a Víctor le pareció lo más excitante del mundo. Un venandis confiando ciegamente en un tenebris. Se enderezó antes de que Yuri regresara con un cubo limpio.

Aun quedaba la herida de su hombro y luego todas las laceraciones que le había hecho en la piel. Tendría que despellejarlo casi por completo.

—Ten lista otra porción de la droga —murmuró mientras volvía a taparle los ojos al joven, no fuera a ser que los abriera mientras arrancaba su piel. Habiendo hecho eso, levantó a Jean para que quedara sentado, haciendo que quedara recostado sobre su propio pecho, logrando así una mejor posición para morder su hombro. Luego de un par de mordidas el brazo de Jean perdió todo movimiento, indicándole al tenebris que había cortado los nervios. No fue difícil reponerlos, pero antes de poder continuar, Víctor volvió a devolver la carne gangrenada que acababa de tragar.

—¿Quieres que ordene de ese restaurante que te gusta? —preguntó Yuri al verlo de aquella forma. Víctor asintió y el rubio se alejó un poco para hacer la llamada desde su móvil. A lo lejos Víctor lo escuchó pedir varios de los mejores cortes de carne, término rojo inglés. Al tenebris le gustaba la carne casi cruda. Pidió algunos acompañamientos y algo de vino. Eso le quitaría el sabor de la carne podrida de la boca y del estómago.

—¿Te apetece algo de postre?

—Mhh… no… creo que… me contendré hasta que sea el momento adecuado para el postre.

Yuri le dio una mirada confundida y luego se encogió de hombros, también pidió algo para él ya que, obviamente, Víctor no iba a cocinar nada.

Víctor comenzó a lamer la sangre que quedó cerca de la herida, asegurándose de dejar la piel limpia. Luego se alejó para admirar su trabajo. Había una cicatriz en el costado, pero era bastante pequeña y gracias al proceso mismo, no había demasiada diferencia entre la piel de la herida y la del resto del cuerpo. La del hombro había sido más fácil.

—Si alguna vez te cansas de este juguete, no me importaría quedármelo.

—¿De qué te serviría? No es la gran cosa.

—Solo pienso que… sería divertido tener un venandis como mascota.

—Mh… lo tendré en mente, eso si consigo un juguete más interesante.

—Hablas como si ya tuvieras a otro juguete en la mira —Yuri arrastró la silla en la que había estado sentado más cerca de la cama para continuar viendo lo que Víctor hacía y luego dio un corto resoplido antes de contestarle.

—Tal vez… quién sabe.

—Siempre que no olvides tu tarea —el rubio hizo un puchero molesto, pero no le contestó de mala forma al tenebris.

—No lo hago… solo quiero un poco de diversión también.

—Ten cuidado, nunca bajes la guardia. Espero que no lo traigas a la casa. Ya es lo suficientemente problemático el que trajeras a este venandis aquí si no ibas a matarlo de primera intención.

—Lo siento. Es que… si tuviera mi propio lugar sería más fácil.

—Yura, ya hablamos de eso —la conversación murió en esos momentos porque Víctor comenzó nuevamente a arrancar la piel de Jean, esta vez la de su pecho, dejando el esternón expuesto. Por unos segundos tuvo la tentación de hacer crujir el hueso y abrirlo por el mismo centro para ver el corazón del venandis latiendo. Sus ojos brillaron malignamente por unos instantes y sus colmillos se aprestaron, salivando sobre la carne viva. Sin embargo y luego de un gran esfuerzo, pudo controlarse nuevamente.

Tal vez era un poco difícil, pero esperaría a que fuera el momento adecuado para saborearlo. Yuri se cansaría de él y entonces… él lo reclamaría tranquilamente. Su juego con la mente del venandis ya estaba dando fruto, tan solo necesitaba ser paciente por un poco más de tiempo.

Sonrió con los labios rojos de sangre, ronroneando plácidamente mientras volvía a arrancar otro pedazo de piel. Estaba seguro de que valía la pena esperar.


End file.
